Maxwell
Maxwell is the main character of the video game, Scribblenauts. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Archie Sonic vs Maxwell * Ben 10 vs Maxwell (completed) * Maxwell VS Bill Cipher * Bugs Bunny vs. Maxwell * Chara VS Maxwell * Frisk VS Maxwell * Green Lantern vs. Maxwell * Maxwell vs Henry Stickmin * Maxwell vs Kirby (Completed) * Maxwell vs Levy McGarden * Maxwell vs Light Yagami (Abandoned) * Maxwell vs Madoka Kaname * Maxwell vs Ness * Rohan Kishibe vs Maxwell * Sackboy vs Maxwell * Maxwell vs Star Butterfly * Maxwell vs. Steve * Pen, Pencil & Chalk Battle Royale * Maxwell Vs Ungalo * Maxwell VS Timmy Turner 'Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' *Wins: 1 *Losses: 1 *Draws: 1 'Possible Oponents' *Mickey Mouse (...) *Paper Mario *SpongeBob SquarePants (...) *“Voodoo” Vince History Maxwell was born with a twin sister, Lily, and 39 brothers. Each child received a magical gift from their parents, Edgar & Julie. Maxwell received a notebook that would create nearly anything he wanted. However, Maxwell and Lily became spoiled. One day, they pranked a begging man, but he got mad and turned Lily into stone. Maxwell and Lily retreated to their brother, a farmer named Edwin, who told them to collect Starites to turn Lily back to normal. Starites were formed by the happiness of others. Maxwell collected enough Starites to restore Lily to normal, and it turned out that the beggar was Edgar. Death Battle Info Background *Twin Sister Named Lily *Received Magic Notebook from Parents *Collects Starites Notebook *Can create any object or creature *Gives Maxwell telekinesis over his creations *Can summon fictional things such as necronomicons Creations 'Time Machine' *Can reset level *Dinosaur age *Post-apocalyptic future *First level of Scribblenauts *Small room in space 'Mirror' *Reflects projectiles *Can petrify Medusa 'Magic' *Drops on things *Transforms things *Doves *Frogs *Bouquets *Different colors in Scribblenauts 'Spudgun' *Fires potatoes *Adjectives on spudguns apply to potatoes Adjectives *Can bring objects to life *Needs potions in Super Scribblenauts *Can write adjectives to things from Scribblenauts Unlimited ''on *Can apply adjectives to self Custom Objects *Can make up his own objects that he can summon *Size and speed adjustments *Health adjustments *Reaction adjustments *Motion adjustments Nintendo *Maxwell can create Nintendo objects and characters *Super Mushroom **The Super Mushroom from the Mario series. Makes any thing it touches double in size *Fire Flower **The Fire Flower from the Mario series. Gives the user the ability to throw fireballs *Coin **A coin from the Mario series. *Star **The star from the Mario series. Makes the user invincible for a short amount of time *Master Sword **The Master Sword from the Legend of Zelda series. *Hylian Shield **The Hylian Shield from the Legend of Zelda series. *Triforce **The complete Triforce from the Legend of Zelda series. *Navi **Navi from the Legend of Zelda series. Says "Hey, listen!" every five seconds. Useful for annoying people. *Hookshot **The Hookshot from the Legend of Zelda. Works as a Grappling Hook. *Ocarina of time **The Ocarina of time from the Legend of Zelda series. *Epona **Epona, Links horse, from the Legend of Zelda series. *Rupee **A rupee from the Legend of Zelda series. *Frog Suit **The Frog Suit from Mario. Gives the user a better swimming ability. *Tanuki Suit **The Tanuki Suit from Mario. Gives the user the ability to fly. *Mario **Mario from the Mario series. *Luigi **Luigi from the Mario series. *Yoshi **Yoshi from the Mario series. *Peach **Peach from the Mario series. *Toad **Toad from the Mario series. *Bowser **Bowser from the Legend of Zelda series. *Link **Link from the Legend of Zelda series. *Ganon **Ganon from the Legend of Zelda series. *Ganondorf **Ganondorf from the Legend of Zelda series. *Zelda **Zelda from the Legend of Zelda series. *Tingle **Tingle from the Legend of Zelda series. *Dark Link **Dark Link from the Legend of Zelda series. '''Various other characters:' *Goomba *Koopa *Shy Guy *Boo *Bob-Omb *Goron *Beedle DC *Can create DC characters *Can create DC objects *Hero Creator Feats *Created the DC universe with help from Lily *Defeated Brainiac with heroes from alternate universes *Notebook is bound to him *Using adjectives, can tank hits from God himself. * Can effortlessly one-shot God. * Is mentally powerful enough to be unaffected by the maddening effects of the Cthulhu's presence, suggesting some sort of higher state of being than a normal human. Faults and weaknesses *His powers are tied to his notebook. If he were to lose it, he can't use them anymore. **However, adjectives may make this less of a problem. *While going up against God is an impressive feat, it is not ''the ''God, but rather an interpretation of God within the Scribblenauts universe, so it is likely that the real God would have no problem taking Maxwell down. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Flight Users Category:Gods Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Kids Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Reality Warpers Category:Scribblenauts characters Category:Summoners Category:Toon Force Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Warner Bros. Characters